I Found My Reason To Live, Then It Dissapear
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika orang yang kau cintai akan meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan dilakukan? Light akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersama dengan Ryuuzaki. Update the last chap. Mind to RnR?
1. Prisoner part 1

Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: All Light's POV, Italic adalah flashback, Italic center isi surat

* * *

><p><strong>I Found My Reason To Live, Then It Dissapear<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>London, 1895<strong>

Aku membuka mata coklatku, kulihat diriku berada di sebuah tempat yang sempit. Penjara. Iya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Jawabannya gampang, karena aku membenci para bangsawan.

Memang tidak semua bangsawan itu egois, kejam dan sebagainya. Tapi kebanyakan dari para bangsawan itu selalu memandang rendah terhadap kami, rakyat jelata. Seolah-olah kami terpisahkan oleh dunia yang berbeda. Jadi mereka bisa seenaknya.

Aku masih ingat masa-masa damai, dimana aku tidak melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Keji? Bagiku ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ini baru sebagian dari tindakanku untuk membuat para bangsawan itu menderita.

Terserah kalian mau mencaci maki diriku atau apa. Yang pasti ini bukanlah kesalahan bagiku, aku berusaha mengikuti kata hatiku saja. Meski jalan pikiranku berbeda dengan orang lain.

* * *

><p><em>Langit terlihat cerah, angin juga bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Cuaca yang sangat bagus. Aku segera menuju halaman depan, melihat kondisi adik perempuanku yang sedang bermain. Ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah, jadi aku harus menjaganya.<em>

"_Sayu, kalau kamu sudah capek bilang ya?" ujarku pada adik perempuanku, Sayu._

"_Iya..." ujarnya yang masih asyik bermain. Ia sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang di dekatnya. Jarang sekali kulihat kupu-kupu di dekat rumah kami._

_Aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat kondisi adikku, yang tampaknya sudah membaik. Tidak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekatiku, aku langsung berbalik melihatnya. Ternyata ibuku datang membawa minuman._

"_Light, suruh Sayu minum obat dulu." ujar ibu._

"_Iya. Akan aku panggilkan." ujarku._

_Aku langsung menghampiri Sayu, tapi aneh. Kenapa Sayu tidak muncul? Tidak mungkin ia mengejar kupu-kupu sampai sejauh itu. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumah kami, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat beberapa pria berseragam._

_Aku segera mendekati Sayu yang tampaknya gemetaran. Aku berusaha menenangkannya, tapi kehadiran pria-pria itu memang mengerikan. Aku tahu siapa mereka, mereka adalah para polisi terkenal di London. Mereka adalah musuhku..._

_Kenapa kubilang musuh? Karena mereka-lah yang menyelidiki tentang apa yang kuperbuat selama ini. Bukannya aku tidak tahu diriku akan ketahuan, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan datang di saat seperti ini._

"_Mana yang bernama Yagami Light?" tanya salah satu pria itu._

"Nii-chan..._" Sayu langsung saja memelukku, ia takut._

_Aku memberanikan diri mengatakan pada mereka siapa namaku. Aku, Yagami Light. Orang yang mereka cari. Beberapa pria itu langsung saja mendekatiku, memisahkanku dengan Sayu. Mereka mengikat tanganku._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku._

"_Jangan mengelak, Yagami Light. Kau telah terbukti bersalah." jawab salah satu pria itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi wajahnya yang asing itu bisa langsung aku ingat._

_Tampaknya kami cukup membuat keributan, kulihat ayah dan ibu menghampiri kami. Sayu segera berlari menuju ibu. Aku bersyukur Sayu tidak apa-apa._

"_Ada apa ini?" tanya ayah._

"_Anda ayah dari Yagami Light?" tanya pria itu._

"_Iya. Ada apa?"_

"_Perkenalkan saya Alfon Rudner, kepala polisi London. Saya ingin memberitahukan satu hal kepada Anda."_

"_Cepat beritahu saja."_

"_Anak Anda, Yagami Light. Terbukti bersalah atas pembunuhan terhadap 15 bangsawan besar kami. Jadi kami akan membawanya pergi ke penjara."_

"_APA?"_

_Kulihat wajah ayah yang shock, ibu langsung menangis begitu juga dengan Sayu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Itu memang kenyataan, aku menghabisi 15 bangsawan itu. Aku memang tidak menyukai tingkah mereka yang sok berkuasa. Aku muak!_

"_Benarkah itu, Light?" tanya ayah._

_Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Ayahku langsung lemas, mungkin ia tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Tapi lihatlah kenyataan, itulah diriku yang sekarang._

"_Kami juga harus memberitahu Anda." ujar kepala polisi Alfon._

"_Apa?" tanya ayah._

"_Kami akan segera membawa anak Anda ke penjara dan ia akan menjalani masa hukuman selama satu tahun sebelum ia akan dihukum mati."_

_Aku terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih lagi ayah, ibu dan Sayu. Aku tidak menyangka akan dihukum mati atas tindakanku. Hukuman mati? Aku merasa tidak bersalah melakukannya. Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan semuanya terjadi._

"_Light akan..." gumam ibu._

"_Maaf..." hanya kata itu saja yang dapat aku ucapkan._

_Beberapa pria di belakangku langsung saja menarikku menuju kereta kuda, mereka memasukkanku ke dalam kereta kuda tentu dengan tangan terikat dan penjagaan yang ketat._

"Nii-chan!" _jerit Sayu._

"_Saya permisi dulu." ujar Alfon dan ia memasuki kereta kuda. Lalu kereta kuda pun berjalan meninggalkan rumahku. Meninggalkan keluargaku. Iya, karena tindakanku aku meninggalkan mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_Kulihat jalanan yang kami lewati terasa asing bagiku. Dimana ini? Inikah sudut terpencil di Inggris? Kulihat ada sebuah gedung yang sangat besar, gedung penjara. Sesampainya kami disana, kami turun dari kereta kuda._

"_Cepat bawa dia!" seru Alfon._

_Beberapa pria yang mengikat tanganku langsung saja membawaku masuk ke dalam. Ke dalam kurungan dimana aku tidak akan bisa keluar. Aku ingin saja lari, tapi tanganku diikat kuat. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa lolos._

_Aku langsung saja dimasukkan ke dalam sel penjara yang dingin. Disini tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan jendela kecil yang cukup untuk ventilasi udara saja. Inikah rasanya berada di dalam penjara?_

_Aku hanya tersenyum sinis saja mengingat kejadian tadi. Terbukti bersalah, dihukum selama satu tahun untuk menuju hukuman mati. Mereka semua bodoh atau apa? Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini._

* * *

><p>Tapi sampai sekarang, satu bulan telah berlalu dan aku tidak menemukan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Semua cara sudah kucoba, tapi hasilnya nihil.<p>

Bukannya aku tidak pandai membaca situasi, tapi di tempat seperti ini berusaha kabur sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Aku mendengar ketika ada yang berbicara mengenai salah satu tawanan yang tewas karena disiksa.

Kenapa hal itu diperbolehkan? Tujuan kami di sini untuk dihukum dan mungkin dibebaskan jika kami sadar, tapi kalau seperti itu lebih baik langsung saja dibunuh.

.

.

.

"Ck, kali ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku geram kepada para sipir penjara saat mereka mendatangi sel-ku. Mereka menatapku dengan wajah yang, membuatku kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, cukup lari keliling bangunan ini sebanyak 50 kali." jawab salah satu sipir, yang kutahu ia bernama Ronald.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kau telat 10 menit saat melakukan kegiatan kerja rutin. Kau tahu, kalian semua harus disiplin."

"Peduli amat dengan disiplin! Yang penting aku mengerjakannya."

'Plak'

Langsung saja pipiku ditampar oleh sipir penjara itu, sakit memang tapi ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memandang sinis ke arah mereka, mereka kira aku takut pada semua ancaman mereka. Mereka salah besar.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku kesal!" ujar Ronald marah.

"Oh ya? Baguslah." gumamku.

Ronald berjalan mendekati diriku, ia memandangku dengan tajam. Ia langsung saja menyentuh daguku dan tertawa di hadapanku.

"Hahaha... Kau cukup tampan, tapi sayang kau berada di sini," ujarnya. "Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk orang seperti dirimu. Apalagi dengan tindakanmu itu, membunuh 15 bangsawan."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin membunuh kalian juga sekarang."

Lagi-lagi aku ditampar, tapi kali ini berbeda ia juga memukul badanku beberapa kali. Aku sempat terbatuk-batuk karena pukulannya yang cukup keras. Aku memandang ke arah mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" seru Ronald dan ia berusaha memukulku. Tapi ia dicegah oleh temannya yang bernama Thomas.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah memukulnya sampai ia seperti itu." ujar Thomas.

"Huh! Kau selamat, lain kali kau akan kuhabisi!" ujar Ronald dengan emosi, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkanku disusul oleh Thomas.

Aku hanya sedikit meringis karena pukulannya itu. Ternyata ketika orang itu pergi, rasa sakitnya baru terasa. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat tidur, setidaknya aku ingin mengistirahatkan badan.

"Ah, hidup di sini tidak mudah..." gumamku.

* * *

><p>Hari ini keseharianku di sini dimulai lagi, semuanya nampak sama. Kami hanya diberi waktu bebas sekitar 20 menit, itu pun dengan jaminan kami tidak akan bisa lolos. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang ingin melarikan diri jika pagar yang ada dialiri listrik tegangan tinggi?<p>

Aku berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar pagar itu, suasana di sini sejuk, anginnya terasa sepoi-sepoi. Setidaknya ini hal yang kusukai di sini. Lalu kulihat ada sosok pemuda. Karena ia memakai jubah, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sosoknya terasa asing bagiku.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup kencang, menerbangkan jubah pemuda itu ke tempatku. Aku hanya berjalan mendekati jubah itu dan menatapnya, pemuda yang tadi segera menghampiriku.

"Maaf, bisa kau ambilkan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." jawabku dan aku memberikan jubah miliknya padanya. Tentu dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh langsung pagar.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Entah kenapa aku melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapanku, pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit berbeda. Aku tidak tahu apa nama sesuatu yang kurasakan ini, tapi hal ini tidak buruk.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berada di sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi." jawabku.

Kulihat ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, padahal kami baru bertemu. Tapi melihat senyumnya itu aku merasa senang.

"Besok aku akan kemari." ujar pemuda itu.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, ketika waktu bebas aku kemari. Dan benar saja pemuda itu sudah berada di depan pagar, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum saja melihatnya, entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia.<p>

Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini semalam. Inikah cinta? Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Seorang pemuda yang baru aku temui? Aku gila atau apa. Tapi aku akui aku tidak merasa buruk merasakan hal ini padanya.

"Sesuai janji, aku datang." ujar pemuda itu.

"Iya, kau menepati janji." ujarku.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, lalu ia melipatnya dan jadi pesawat kertas. Lalu ia menerbangkannya ke tempatku, aku terkejut melihat surat itu.

"Itu untukmu. Dibaca ya?" ujarnya.

"Eh? Baiklah..." gumamku sambil mengambil surat itu.

Lalu pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkanku, tampaknya ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk menemuiku. Tidak apa, asalkan aku melihat wajahnya itu sudah cukup.

Lalu aku membuka surat yang pemuda tadi berikan padaku. Di surat itu tidak tertulis banyak hal, tapi melalui surat itu aku merasa senang.

_Untuk seseorang yang aku temui._

_Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, aku senang kita bisa bertemu._

_Kulihat kau selalu terlihat murung, kalau kau mau aku akan menghiburmu._

_Bisakah aku melakukannya?_

Light terkejut membaca surat itu. Pemuda itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ada ikatan batin atau apa? Light tersenyum saja membaca surat itu.

'Tentu kau bisa melakukannya.' batin Light.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, aku segera menuju tempat aku bertemu dengannya. Ia sudah berada di sana, aku langsung saja membuat pesawat kertas dan melemparkannya padanya.<p>

"Hai..." sapaku.

"Ah... Hai." ujarnya. Ia tahu aku melemparkan pesawat kertas. Ia langsung saja menerimanya dan tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya itu, Tuhan aku ingin memiliki dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas niatmu, ya. Aku menghargainya."

"Lalu? Bisakah aku?"

"Tentu... Kamu lihat saja suratku."

Pemuda itu langsung saja membuka surat yang ia terima. Aku menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia membaca surat itu.

_Terima kasih atas niatmu itu._

_Aku sangat menghargainya. Tentu kamu bisa membantuku. Aku senang._

_Aku ingin bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi, melalui surat ini._

_Bisakah?_

Satu hal yang kulihat dari wajah pemuda itu adalah, ia tersenyum. Tampaknya ia pemuda yang ramah. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengenalku lagi." ujarnya.

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

><p>Sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini, kami selalu berkirim-kiriman surat. Terkadang kami tidak punya cukup waktu untuk saling bicara. Dengan surat ini kami bisa mengucapkan apa yang kami pikirkan.<p>

.

.

.

"Kapan kamu keluar dari sini?" tanya pemuda itu padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Keluar dari sini? Ah, aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Setelah satu tahun masa hukuman penjara, aku akan dihukum mati. Tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk keluar.

"Entah. Secepatnya, mungkin." jawabku asal.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..."

Aku mengatakannya, mengatakan kebohongan yang besar. Aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari sini. Tidak akan. Tapi, asalkan dengan kebohongan ini aku bisa terus menemui dirimu tidak apa.

Jika aku memiliki dirimu, semangat hidupku. Meski apa yang aku ucapkan adalah kebohongan, tapi aku percaya suatu saat itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu, dan itu bukan kebohongan.

Melihat dirimu, perlahan-lahan kebahagiaan muncul dalam hidupku. Aku yang merasa menderita di sini, akan bertahan agar bisa melihat senyum manismu. Aku sudah menemukan alasan aku harus bertahan, demi kamu.

Surat-surat yang aku terima darimu adalah pemicu semangat hidupku, semuanya sangat berharga. Aku akan terus menjaganya, seperti aku menjaga perasaanku padamu. Tapi, aku akan mengatakannya di waktu yang tepat.

**TBC**

A/N: Sudah lama tidak menulis di fandom ini. Aku hanya ingin menulisnya saja, semoga ada yang mau membacanya.

RnR, _please_?^^


	2. Prisoner part 2

Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Ket: Still Light's POV

* * *

><p><strong>I Found My Reason To Live, Then It Dissapear<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>London, 1895 in March<strong>

Hari ini aku menjalani hidupku yang menyedihkan seperti biasa, kapan aku terbebas dari siksaan seperti ini? Ah, aku jangan berharap banyak. Masa hukumanku tinggal sembilan bulan lagi dan aku akan menuju tiang gantungan.

Aku terdiam saja jika memikirkan masalah masa hukumanku. Kebohongan apa yang aku katakan pada pemuda yang menjadi semangat hidupku itu? Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah, setelah berbagai macam kegiatan yang dilakukan aku bisa bersantai sejenak. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman belakang penjara, berharap pemuda itu datang.

Dan dugaanku benar, ia menungguku. Kulihat ia memakai jubah yang selalu ia pakai ketika bertemu denganku. Meski ditutupi jubah aku bisa melirik rupa pemuda itu, rambutnya bewarna hitam layaknya langit malam senada dengan warna matanya. Sangat indah.

"Hai..." sapaku padanya.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Ia tersenyum saja melihatku. Entah apa yang kurasakan, rasanya aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit senyumnya aku merasa memiliki kekuatan.

"Hai juga," ujar pemuda itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

"Benarkah?"

Wajahnya terlihat cemas, aku tersenyum saja. Andai saja aku bisa kesana untuk memeluk dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin sekali memeluk dirinya. Aku tidak ingin dia terlalu mencemaskan diriku.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, ia membentuknya menjadi pesawat dan menerbangkannya ke arahku. Iya, inilah surat darinya. Kalau ia sudah memberikan surat ini artinya ia akan segera pergi.

Aku menerima suratnya yang ia terbangkan, aku memegang surat itu dengan erat seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagiku. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai jumpa." lalu ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya memandang sosoknya yang perlahan menjauh dariku. Aku merasa iri dengannya, ia bisa menikmati kebebasan di luar sana. Tapi itu bukan salahnya, aku bersyukur bisa menemuinya.

Perlahan aku membuka surat yang ia kirimkan padaku. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menatikan tiap kata-kata apa yang ia tulis di surat itu. Surat darinya adalah pemicu semangatku. Iya, dia sangat berarti bagiku.

_Bagaimana kabarmu disana?_

_Mungkin aku tidak bisa menolong dirimu._

_Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu bebas, merasakan hidup di luar bersamaku._

_Tapi aku percaya ketika kau akan bebas secepatnya._

_Aku akan selalu menunggu waktu dimana kau bisa bebas._

Jantungku terasa sedikit sakit ketika membaca surat itu. Ia akan menungguku bebas? Benarkah ia akan menungguku? Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa bebas. Tidak, begitu masa hukuman satu tahun selesai aku akan dibunuh.

Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya? Padahal ia bilang ia selalu menungguku. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tidak, aku ingin diberi satu kesempatan berada di luar dan bersama dengannya meski sebentar.

Aku... aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu ia adalah seorang pemuda, dan ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia hanya berusaha menghiburku yang terlihat menderita disini. Dia sangat baik. Dan aku ingin memiliki dirinya.

Tapi harusnya aku sadar, ia dan aku berbeda. Ada jarak yang memisahkan kami. Dia adalah orang yang baik, sedangkan aku... aku hanyalah pemuda yang kotor. Melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Aku berharap bisa bersama dengan dirinya? Impianku terlalu tinggi.

"Light..." terdengar suara seseorang. Aku menoleh dan kulihat sosok Thomas sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Waktu bebas sudah habis. Silahkan kembali ke sel."

"Iya."

Aku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tahu aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok, iya selalu ada hari esok. Tapi entah kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu, aku takut tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya telah tiba, aku berharap bisa menemuinya. Begitu waktu bebas tiba aku langsng menuju halaman belakang penjara. Menunggunya di dekat pagar, tapi sosoknya belum muncul.<p>

'Kemana dia?' batinku.

Apa jangan-jangan ia lupa? Atau dia tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti itu terus terlintas di pikiranku. Ah, aku tidak boleh meragukan kebaikan hatinya. Sudah bagus ia mau menemuiku.

Tidak lama kulihat sosok pemuda itu, aku merasa senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Bagai tidak bertemu dengannya selama satu tahun. Aku tahu itu berlebihan, tapi semakin aku memikirkannya semakin aku merindukannya.

"Hai, tumben kau datangnya agak lama." ujarku.

Dia terdiam saja, kulihat ke arah wajahnya yang terlihat muram. Ada yang salah disini. Ia berwajah muram. Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang menganggunya? Aku ingin sekali bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyaku.

Ia melirik ke arahku dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya pelan.

Kulihat wajahnya, ia berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, mata hitamnya yang biasanya terlihat jernih sekarang terlihat keruh. Matanya sedikit merah. Apakah ia habis menangis?

"Aku ingin membantumu kalau ada masalah. Bisakah kau cerita?" desakku.

Aku tidak ingin melihat ada air mata di wajahnya itu. Itu membuatku merasa sakit. Kumohon padamu tersenyumlah seperti biasa. Kamu terlihat lebih baik jika tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, pagar ini menghalangi kami.

"Aku..." gumamnya. Ia mengirimkan surat padaku, aku menerima surat itu.

"Iya?" tanyaku setelah mengambil surat yang ia kirim.

"Maafkan aku, ini terakhir kalinya aku kemari."

"Eh?"

Terakhir kali? Kenapa? Kenapa ia berkata begitu? Mendengar ucapannya itu jantungku terasa sakit. Apakah ia akan meninggalkanku?

"Aku... aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh," ujarnya sedikit gemetaran. "Aku... tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Selamat tinggal..."

Ia perlahan berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri. Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku ingin sekali menjerit. Aku ingin menahan kepergiannya, memeluk dirinya dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

"Sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu!" jeritku. Berharap ia bisa mendengarnya. "Sampai saatnya kau kembali, aku akan terus menunggu. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi."

Tapi ia tidak sekali pun menoleh ke arahku, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupku ia malah pergi? Kenapa?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain "kenapa?". Pikiranku terasa kosong. Sosoknya yang membuatku merasa bisa bertahan malah akan meninggalkan diriku. Kenapa? Tidak henti-hentinya aku bertanya seperti itu.

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku ingin menangis saja. Mungkin ini kekanak-kanakkan, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Kenapa ia harus pergi dariku? Apakah ia pergi sebentar atau... selamanya? Kumohon, seseorang jawab pertanyaanku.

Aku meringkuk saja di depan pagar itu, aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana pun. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bertahan di sini. Ini semua menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku baru ingat, ia tadi mengirimkanku surat. Perlahan kubuka surat yang ia kirim itu. Tapi hatiku sakit saat membaca suratnya.

_Ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir kita._

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi._

_Tapi aku harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh, entah berapa lama._

_Kumohon, jangan menunggu kedatanganku._

_Dan bertahanlah disana, aku yakin secepatnya kau akan bebas._

Aku langsung terdiam melihat surat itu. Kenapa? Hanya dengan kata-kata itu hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Tidak, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga aku dibawa masuk ke dalam sel. Aku berjalan menuju sel-ku dengan pikiran kosong. Aku merasa sangat hampa. Bagaikan mayat hidup saja.

Padahal dengan memiliki dirinya, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Peduli amat soal masalah hukuman itu, takdirku dan segala macam. Dengan adanya dirimu aku bisa tersenyum walaupun merasa sakit.

Aku merasa kau adalah malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk menghiburku. Tapi kenapa nyatanya kau pergi? Aku menemuimu, pemuda yang tidak kuketahui siapa namanya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal dirimu.

Kita baru bertemu selama satu bulan terakhir dan hanya berkirim surat. Inilah yang menyebabkan diriku menyukaimu. Kau peduli padaku, inilah yang membuatku merasa seperti hidup kembali.

Aku tidak bisa memanggil namamu, aku tidak bisa mengejarmu ataupun meninggalkan tempat ini. Iya, tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di depan sel-ku, tapi aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Sosok orang yang kubenci. Ronald, sipir yang selalu menyiksaku. Ia tidak pernah senang melihat sosokku ada di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Yang kulakukan?" tanya Ronald dengan nada mengejek. "Ini." Dia menemukan surat-surat berhargaku dari pemuda itu. Aku merasa marah.

"Kembalikan!" jeritku.

"Ah~ kau ini lemah sekali. Surat tidak berharga seperti ini kau simpan."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Ronald memandangku sambil menyeringai, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yang kutahu aku ingin Ronald tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan surat itu. Surat itu sangat berharga bagiku.

Tapi tampaknya ketakutanku terwujud, Ronald dengan seenaknya merobek semua surat-surat itu. Jantungnya terasa sesak melihat perbuatannya itu. Emosiku memuncak.

"Kau menyimpan 'sampah' yang tidak perlu, Light." ujar Ronald dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'sampah' itu.

Cukup, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Aku langsung saja menghajarnya. Kulihat dia jatuh tersungkur karena pukulanku.

"Jangan berani mengatakan itu sampah! Kaulah yang sampah di sini!" ujarku kesal.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku, sampai kapan orang ini ingin menghancurkan apa yang kumiliki. Para sipir yang lain berdatangan karena mendengar keributan yang ada.

"Beraninya kau?" ujar Ronald dan ia meninju perutku.

Sakit memang, tapi tidak sesakit saat pemuda itu bilang akan pergi jauh. Tidak sesakit saat Ronald menyobek surat berhargaku. Tidak peduli apakah aku akan terluka atau lemas. Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya.

Tapi beberapa sipir yang datang berusaha menenangkan Ronald dan juga diriku. Mereka semua menahan kami agar tidak saling menyerang.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" ujarku berontak. Aku ingin sekali menghajar Ronald, kalau perlu hingga ia mati.

"Jangan gegabah, Light." ujar sipir yang menahanku.

"Hei, jangan menghalangiku!" seru Ronald pada temannya yang menahannya.

"Kau juga tidak boleh menyiksa dia." ujar temannya.

Karena suasana masih terasa tegang, para sipir yang menahanku langsung saja membawaku pergi dari hadapan Ronald. Padahal kalau mereka tidak ada, aku ingin sekali memukulnya hingga tewas. Agar ia bisa merasakan sakit yang kualami saat ia melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai.

* * *

><p>"Light, kami tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Tapi kalau seperti ini, kami terpaksa melakukannya." ujar para sipir itu.<p>

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala saja. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apapun padaku, aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada diriku yang hina ini. Tapi, bisa kan diriku yang hina berharap ada seseorang yang memberikan kebahagiaan padaku?

Mereka memasukkan diriku ke dalam ruangan yang cukup gelap. Disini memang ada beberapa orang, dan kalau tidak salah ini termasuk ruang isolasi. Ruang dimana para tawanan yang cukup membuat masalah ditahan.

Setidaknya itu bayanganku. Ah, mau di ruang biasa ataupun isolasi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku berusaha agar tidak menyesal, tapi tetap saja aku bertanya-tanya kenapa ia pergi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." bisikku.

Hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersama dengannya tidak akan kulupakan dengan mudah. Ia bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi diriku di kegelapan. Dia, terlalu sempurna untukku.

Aku tahu kita tinggal di dunia yang berbeda. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjagamu yang berada di luar sana. Untuk keluar dari sini saja tidak mungkin.

Tuhan kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya, melihat senyumnya. Kumohon, izinkan aku menemuinya.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya, apakah ini yang namanya akan berkorban apapun demi cinta? Iya, aku sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Bahkan nyawaku pun akan kuberikan kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Tapi setulus apapun perasaanku apakah ia akan menerimanya? Cinta dari seorang tawanan yang akan menemui ajalnya beberapa bulan lagi. Yang tidak akan pernah bisa bebas dari tempat ini, tidak bisa menjaganya.

Bisakah ia menerima diriku? Hatiku sakit kalau aku memikirkan perkataanku sendiri. Menyedihkan? Entah. Tapi, aku ingin bisa menemuinya lagi, mengetahui siapa nama pemuda yang aku cintai.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Aku terkurung di ruangan ini, lagipula ia juga pergi meninggalkanku. Inikah arti 'selamat tinggal'? Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menunggu waktuku, menunggu kedatangannya.

**TBC**

A/N: Gomen kalau updatenya lama. Belum sempat saja ngetik selama ini. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca fic ini.

Ditunggu saran, kritik lewat review...^^


	3. Paper Plane part 1

Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Ket: L's POV

* * *

><p><strong>I Found My Reason To Live, Then It Dissapear<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>London, 1895 in February<strong>

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Iya, aku adalah seorang pasien dari rumah sakit bernama St. Paul. Disini rasanya membosankan, berada di ruang perawatan dan hanya ditemani oleh infus dan alat-alat pemeriksa lainnya membuatku bosan.

Setiap hari tanpa para perawat sadari aku selalu kabur dari rumah sakit, aku berlari menuju ke tempat ayahku bekerja. Ia adalah ketua sipir di penjara dekat sini. Karena ayahku tidak ingin jauh dari diriku dan tempat kerjanya, ia membawaku ke rumah sakit ini.

Tapi, aku bertemu denganmu. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan warna mata yang senada. Kau adalah tawanan di sana, kau menolongku saat aku ingin mengambil jubahku yang tertiup angin.

Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku yakin kau bukan orang yang jahat. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuatmu merasakan dinginnya hidup di penjara, tapi aku yakin kau akan bisa bertahan.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku berada di ruang perawatanku, aku terduduk di kasur dalam diam. Kutatap surat yang kuterima darimu, aku tersenyum saja melihatnya. Kau bilang aku bisa mengenalmu lagi, aku senang sekali.<p>

Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, bisa kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Aduh, aku kenapa ya? Aku malu sekali. Aku merasa seperti ini saat membaca suratmu. Apakah ini cinta? Kalau iya, aku senang karena terasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka, kulihat sosok ayahku yang berjalan masuk. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku bersyukur ia masih bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemuiku.

"Kau menjengukku, ayah?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemuimu?" tanya ayah.

"Tentu boleh." aku tersenyum saja seperti biasa. Satu-satunya yang membuatku bisa bertahan hanyalah dengan senyuman. Walau terkadang terasa pahit, karena aku tidak suka berada di sini.

Sejak kecil aku mengalami berbagai macam penyakit, komplikasi istilahnya. Dari jantung, asma dan berbagai macam penyakit yang menyiksaku. Setiap hari para dokter dan perawat memeriksa kondisiku dan memberikan berbagai macam infus di badanku.

Kenapa aku terlahir jika harus mengalami kesakitan seperti ini? Lebih baik dari awal aku tidak ada. Aku tersiksa jika terus seperti ini. Apakah tubuhku kuat jika terus diberi infus seperti ini?

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayah lagi.

Inilah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin kujawab, pertanyaan itu seolah mengejekku. Apakah ayah tidak lihat aku sangat menderita dengan berbagai macam infus yang ada di badanku?

"Mungkin kau ingin beristirahat. Aku pergi dulu." ayah berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

Setiap kali ia bertanya seperti itu aku malas menjawabnya, apakah ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kondisiku? Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya bukan?

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku berjanji akan menemui pemuda itu. Kulihat situasi aman, aku langsung saja melepaskan infus yang berada di tubuhku. Aku memakai jubah yang akan menutupi wajahku, jangan sampai aku tertangkap.<p>

Setelah siap, aku langsung saja keluar dari rumah sakit ini menuju penjara itu. Menuju tempatnya, pemuda yang ingin kulindungi. Melindungi? Benarkah? Atau aku memang ingin menemuinya karena alasan lain.

Entah, tapi yang pasti aku ingin sekali menemuinya. Melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya. Hatiku terasa tenang jika bertemu dengannya. Apakah perasaan yang kurasa ini memang ingin melindunginya atau yang lain. Cinta? Entahlah.

"Sesuai janji, aku datang." ujarku.

"Iya, kau menepati janji." ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Kami berdua selalu mengobrol bersama dan saling bertukar-tukar surat. Inilah yang sering kami lakukan belakangan ini. Surat dari dirinya membuatku merasa lebih hidup, ialah semangatku untuk hidup.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang." ujarku.

"Tidak apa. Kita bisa bertemu besok." ujarnya.

Aku meninggalkannya dan kembali pulang, menuju rumah sakit itu. Berharap para dokter, perawat ataupun ayahku tidak mengetahui kalau aku suka sekali pergi dari kamarku untuk menemui pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Beruntung semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku pergi diam-diam tadi. Sekarang aku berbaring di atas kasur, seperti biasa. Ah, hidup seperti ini sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak lama terdengar ketukan pintu depan, kulihat sosok ayah yang berada di depan. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi!" ujar ayah kesal.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanyaku.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau menemui pemuda itu? Kau jangan pernah menemuinya lagi!"

Lalu ayahku langsung saja pergi meninggalkanku. Ah, jadi dia kemari hanya untuk mengatakan padaku untuk tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah melarangku.

Pemuda itu adalah segalanya bagiku, ialah pemicu semangatku untuk hidup. Ialah yang selalu menghiburku, meski ia tidak tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Cemas. Pasti itu yang akan ia lakukan. Ia akan mencemaskan diriku, ia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku ingin sekali menemuinya meski ayah melarangku.

Jika aku memiliki dirimu, hidupku akan berarti. Iya, dialah membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya. Disini, harapanku seolah menguap bagaikan udara. Tapi dengan adanya dirimu, perlahan-lahan harapanku untuk hidup kembali muncul.

* * *

><p><strong>London, 1895 in March<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu, infus yang berada di tubuhku semakin banyak saja. Hal ini membuatku gila. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah semakin lama akan semakin sulit untuk menemuimu.<p>

Dengan infus sebanyak ini, aku pun mulai kesulitan jika harus berjalan. Kakiku memang sedikit mengalami lumpuh, tapi untungnya tidak lumpuh total sehingga aku masih bisa berjalan. Iya, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Apakah... aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi?" gumamku sedih.

Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuat hatiku sakit. Perlahan kurasakan air mata menetes dari mataku. Aku sedih hanya dengan memikirkannya, apalagi kalau mengalaminya.

Tuhan, kumohon aku masih ingin menemuinya. Masih banyak hal yang belum aku ceritakan padanya. Jangan buat diriku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku ingin sembuh.

Aku tahu harapanku sia-sia, karena tidak mungkin aku bisa sembuh. Penyakitku semakin lama semakin memburuk. Satu-satunya yang mungkin adalah perpanjang hidupku sebentar sebelum aku meninggal.

Aku pernah mendengar saat dokter berbicara dengan ayahku bahwa hidupku tidak lama lagi. Seburuk itukah penyakitku? Awalnya aku pasrah saja jika aku akan meninggal. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu, aku merasa aku harus bertahan hidup.

Dia saja bisa bertahan di dalam penjara itu, masa aku tidak bisa bertahan melawan penyakitku. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku membandingkan hal itu, tapi dialah yang menginspirasiku.

Aku menulis sebuah surat untuknya, iya surat terakhir. Aku tahu rasanya menyakitkan menulis surat ini, tapi harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu kapan tubuhku bisa bertahan. Setelah selesai menulis surat, aku masih terdiam di ranjangku.

"Ini... pertemuan terakhir ya?" gumamku lagi.

Lagi-lagi air mata turun dari wajahku. Tenanglah, aku harus tenang. Aku harus menemuinya dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan dirinya.

Tapi langkahku terasa berat, bahkan ketika mengambil jubahku pun aku merasa tidak bersemangat. Aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir, kalau perlu tidak ada hari esok jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya.

Impian yang mustahil, aku tidak bisa melawan kehendak Tuhan. Aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan berjalan menuju penjara itu. Langkahku masih saja berat, kumohon agar air mataku ini tidak terlihat olehnya.

.

.

.

"Hai, tumben kau datangnya agak lama." ujar pemuda itu padaku saat aku datang.

Iya, aku tahu aku datang sedikit lebih lama dari waktu biasanya. Langkahku terasa berat jika harus mengatakan perpisahan padanya hari ini.

Aku terdiam saja, kulihat ia melirik ke arah wajahku yang muram. Kumohon, agar ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sejenak. Tapi saat pandangan kami bertemu, mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mata hitamku. Aku yakin ia bisa melihat mataku yang sedikit merah. Apakah ia tahu aku telah menangis?

"Aku ingin membantumu kalau ada masalah. Bisakah kau cerita?" desaknya.

Tapi aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, aku hanya terdiam saja. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk bicara dengannya. Aku memberikan surat terakhir padanya, ia menangkap surat itu.

"Aku..." gumamku.

"Iya?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku, ini terakhir kalinya aku kemari."

"Eh?"

Aku berhasil mengatakannya, tapi hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat mengatakan hal itu. Kulirik ke arah wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Tentu saja, aku yang selalu menemani dirinya tiba-tiba akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku... aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh," ujarku sedikit gemetaran. "Aku... tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Selamat tinggal..."

Aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis, pasti ia akan bertambah khawatir. Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya, berat rasanya tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu!" jeritnya. "Sampai saatnya kau kembali, aku akan terus menunggu. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi."

Aku terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arahnya, menyakitkan. Aku langsung saja pergi darinya, aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Selamat tinggal...

.

.

.

Aku langsung saja kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi aku merasa aneh. Badanku terasa lemas sekali. Pandanganku sedikit berputar. Ah, apa yang terjadi? Apakah Tuhan akan memanggilku? Aku yang berada di depan rumah sakit langsung saja terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" samar-samar kudengar suara seorang perawat.

"Ya ampun, Ryuuzaki. Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Cepat. Kita minta dokter merawatnya. Kondisinya mulai kritis."

Inilah perkataan yang kudengar dari beberapa perawat itu. Samar-samar sebelum aku menutup mata, aku merasa dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Lagi-lagi aku diberikan banyak alat-alat yang entah apa namanya.

Aku dirawat di ruang darurat ya? Ah~ kondisiku memang separah itu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, aku pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya. Setidaknya aku pernah memberi pesan bahwa aku akan pergi.

"Ryuuzaki!" samar-samar kudengar teriakan ayahku.

"Tuan, Anda harus di luar. Biarkan dokter merawatnya." kudengar juga teriakan suster itu yang berusaha menenangkan ayahku.

Ayah, maafkan aku. Mungkin hidupku tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku belum sempat berpamitan padamu. Selamat tinggal ayah, dunia dan pemuda yang mengubah hidupku. Aku pun menutup mataku. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**TBC**

A/N: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Sangat berarti bagiku. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca fic ini. Chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Semoga minna-san masih mau membacanya. Tapi jangan lupa review...^^


	4. Paper Plane part 2

Disclamer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Chara's death

Ket: Still L's POV, pertengahan chapter Normal POV

* * *

><p><strong>I Found My Reason To Live, Then It Dissapear<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>London, 1895 in July<strong>

Sudah beberapa bulan terlewati pasca operasi yang aku jalani. Ayahku bilang aku tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan baru hari ini aku sadar dari koma panjangku. Ah, kukira aku akan meninggal.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak meninggal saja? Mungkin lebih baik. Aku sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Aku sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku lagi. Badanku terasa sangat kaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryuuzaki?" terdengar suara ayah. Kulihat ia masuk ke kamarku dan membawakan sebuah apel.

"Entah..." suaraku terasa serak ketika menjawab pertanyaan ayahku. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

Sekarang bagaimana nasib pemuda itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja disana tanpaku? Aku sudah menelantarkan dirinya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menemuinya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia akan tahu kalau aku sakit.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan. Ini..." ayah memberiku sebuah apel yang sudah ia potong kecil-kecil.

Aku menatap apel itu dalam diam dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela di luar. Rasanya di luar itu menyenangkan. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini lagi, dengan berbagai macam infus yang ada pada tubuhku.

"Aku akan bekerja. Kau baik-baik saja disini." lalu ayah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Seharusnya begitu, aku memang sedang ingin sendiri. Lagi-lagi kulihat ke arah jendela, ada beberapa burung yang terbang dengan bebasnya. Aku iri dengan burung-burung itu, mereka bisa pergi kemana pun yang mereka mau.

Jangan banyak berharap, aku tidak mungkin sembuh. Kondisiku sudah separah ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menghibur pemuda itu. Kita semua menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, lagi. Tapi aku berharap bisa menemuinya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku masih terbaring di kamar perawatan, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Badanku terasa sangat lemas. Seolah-olah aku ini bagaikan boneka. Aku berharap siapa saja untuk menemaniku.<p>

Terlintas di pikiranku tentang pemuda itu. Dulu dia bilang akan selalu menanti kedatanganku. Apakah ia akan menyambut kedatanganku? Apakah ia bisa tersenyum melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini. Apakah ia akan tetap menerimaku jika aku seperti ini?

Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Kepalaku pusing jika memikirkan hal itu. Aku percaya padanya, ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya hingga tidak ingin ia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku.

Seandainya saja waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku ingin kita bisa bertemu lagi. Seandainya saja aku tidak memiliki penyakit ini aku pasti akan di sisimu untuk menghiburmu. Seandainya aku tidak sok kuat, aku pasti masih bisa menemuimu.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, aku melakukan semua itu karena memang ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak punya alasan lain. Karena sangat mencintaimu aku ingin bertemu denganmu walau hanya satu detik.

"Apakah... disana kau baik-baik saja?" gumamku sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

Kuharap ia memang baik-baik saja, karena aku percaya padanya. Aku sangat mempercayai dirinya, entah orang mau berkata apa.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah berubah menjadi sore, langit terlihat merah dengan cahaya matahari yang akan segera terbenam. Aku tersenyum tipis saja melihatnya. Kulihat ayahku datang. Aku berusaha tersenyum atas kedatangannya.<p>

"Selamat datang." ujarku.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau sakit." ujar ayah.

Ia memilih duduk di samping ranjangku dan melihat kondisiku yang semakin lemah. Ia memperhatikan wajahku yang semakin pucat. Iya, aku tahu kondisi dari jam ke jam selalu memburuk.

"Ayah..." gumamku.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayah.

"Apakah... aku akan meninggal?"

Kulihat wajah ayah yang shock atas pertanyaanku. Aku tahu aku menyakan hal yang sudah pasti, dan hanya membuat ayah mengingat-ingat hal seperti itu. Ia langsung saja menggengam tanganku.

"Jangan pernah berkata begitu. Kau akan sembuh." ujar ayah.

"Jangan bohong. Aku akan meninggal, kan?" gumamku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Ryuuzaki?"

Aku tidak memperhatikan wajahnya, aku melirik ke arah jendela lagi. Dimana di luar sanalah kebebasan terbentang luas. Hati kecilku ingin sekali menyangkal kalau aku akan berakhir dalam penyakit ini.

Aku ingin sembuh, aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan aku ingin menemui pemuda itu. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya telah membuat hidupku berarti. Tapi, tampaknya aku harus mengubur impian itu dalam-dalam. Karena hal itu tidak mungkin terwujud.

"Ayah... Lihat saja kondisiku. Apa pantas aku yang seperti ini untuk hidup?" tanyaku lagi.

Ayah memperhatikanku, wajahnya masih saja terlihat shock. Apakah kata-kataku tadi membuatnya merasa sedih. Jangankan ia yang sedih, dirinya sudah lebih sedih dari ini. Ah, sudah banyak air mata dan kesakitan yang kurasakan selama ini.

"Ayah akan berada di sampingmu." ujar ayah.

"Terima kasih." gumamku pelan.

Aku langsung saja tidur, berusaha mengistirahatkan badanku yang sangat lemah ini. Alat pendeteksi jantung yang berada di dekatku masih berbunyi normal, walau mungkin garis yang terlihat disana naik turun.

Aku memejamkan mataku saja, aku yakin disana kau pasti tersenyum jika melihatku. Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tersenyum. Rasanya damai sekali memejamkan mata dan memikirkan dirimu.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sangat ingin.' batinku.

Surat darimu, ingatanku tentangmu adalah cahaya hidupku selama ini. Aku berusaha bertahan dari rasa sakit ini. Aku ingin bisa membaca suratmu dan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Kumohon...

Tuhan, apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku melihat sebuah lapangan hijau yang luas dan disana aku melihat sebuah surat darimu yang terbang melintasi langit. Aku berusaha meraih surat itu, tapi tak sampai.

Ah, aku bermimpi ya? Berarti mimpi itu indah. Kulihat dari kejauhan ada sosok dirimu, aku berlari saja menuju arahmu dan benar itu sosokmu. Senang sekali aku bisa melihatmu, meski lewat mimpi.

"Tunggu..." gumamku.

"Kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Selamat datang."

"Terima kasih."

Aku langsung saja memeluk tubuhnya. Tuhan, meski ini mimpi ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang sekali. Kumohon, jangan biarkan mimpi ini berakhir.

Kalau kembali ke dunia nyata yang ada aku sedang memejamkan mata dan mesin pendeteksi jantung berbunyi. Tapi lama-kelamaan alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi lemah dan garis yang tertera di sana berubah menjadi garis lurus panjang.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Ryuuzaki..." gumam ayah Ryuuzaki, Watari.<p>

Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan meninggal secepat ini. Ia ingin menyangkal yang ada di hadapannya, tapi garis lurus yang ada di alat pendeteksi jantung itu bukti nyata. Ryuuzaki, anaknya sudah meninggal.

Watari segera memanggil dokter dan perawat. Ketika para dokter dan perawat itu tiba mereka hanya bisa terdiam saja. Mereka tidak menyangkan Ryuuzaki akan meninggal secepat ini, karena menurut mereka Ryuuzaki masih bisa bertahan.

"Sabar, Tuan Watari." ujar salah satu perawat.

"Tidak apa." gumam Watari.

Watari mendekati sosok Ryuuzaki yang sudah terbujur kaku di ranjangnya, ia memperhatikan wajah anaknya. Terlihat damai. Senyum terlihat di wajah pucat Ryuuzaki itu. Watari hanya terdiam memperhatikannya.

'Sebegitu bahagianya dirimu saat ini?' batin Watari.

"Bisa kalian jaga sebentar? Aku ada urusan." ujar Watari dan berjalan meninggalkan para dokter dan perawat itu.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, penjara yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Ia memasuki penjara itu dan beberapa sipir yang lain memberi hormat. Maklum, Watari adalah ketua sipir yang cukup disegani.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Watari." ujar sipir yang lain.

"Pagi." gumam Watari.

Ia mencari beberapa sipir yang lain, terutama Ronald dan Thomas. Kebetulan, Watari bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Thomas dan Ronald langsung memberi salam kepada Watari.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Watari." sapa mereka berdua.

"Pagi..." ujar Watari. "Ada yang melihat Yagami Light? Sel-nya kosong."

Ronald langsung membuang muka, sedangkan Thomas melirik ke arah Ronald dan Watari bergantian. Ia langsung saja mengajak Watari meninggalkan Ronald.

"Tuan Watari, silahkan ikut saya. Saya akan mempertemukan Anda dengan Light." ujar Thomas dan ia pergi meninggalkan Ronald, diikuti pula oleh Watari.

.

.

.

Thomas dan Watari telah sampai di sebuah ruang isolasi, ruang dimana para tawanan yang berbuat ulah ditahan. Thomas mengajak Watari masuk ke sana dan mereka menghampiri sebuah sel, dimana seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan sedang tertunduk lemas.

"Light, Tuan Watari ingin menemuimu." ujar Thomas.

"Hmm?" Light hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Thomas dan Watari. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kacau. Entah karena disiksa oleh Ronald atau karena memikirkan seseorang yang menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Light, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Watari. "Dan Thomas, maaf. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah..." Thomas berjalan meninggalkan Watari dan Light sendiri.

Watari masuk ke dalam sel Light, ia melihat kondisi Light yang benar-benar kacau. Lihat saja wajahnya, tampak seperti sedang menanggung derita, mata coklatnya sedikit merah dan kulitnya juga sedikit merah.

"Light, kau terlihat kurang baik." ujar Watari.

"Hahaha... Iya." ujar Light sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa?"

"Tapi, kau ikut denganku."

Watari segera berjalan meninggalkan sel itu, Light mengikuti di belakang. Beberapa tawanan lain melirik ke arah Light, termasuk para sipir. Mereka heran kenapa Watari mengajak Light pergi, terutama Ronald. Ia tidak suka melihat Watari seperti prihatin terhadap Light.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Light.

"Nanti kau tahu." ujar Watari.

.

.

.

Tidak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah sakit St. Paul, rumah sakit yang berada di dekat penjara. Light bingung kenapa Watari membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi ia terus mengikuti Watari.

Dan langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah kamar. Watari membuka pintu kamar itu, ia melirik ke arah Light. Light hanya menghela nafas saja, ia langsung masuk ke kamar itu. Dan ia terkejut melihat pemuda yang selama ini menghilang dari hidupnya berbaring di ranjang.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Light sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Ryuuzaki.

"Light... Anakku, Ryuuzaki. Ia sudah meninggal." ujar Watari.

"Eh?"

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, ucapan Watari terasa tidak masuk akal bagi Light. Pemuda itu anak Watari dan ia sudah meninggal. Apakah ini lelucon? Jika iya, Light ingin segera berakhir. Light langsung berjalan mundur.

"Tidak, tidak... Dia kan bilang pergi jauh..." ujar Light terbata-bata. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang mendadak begini. "Dia tidak mungkin... Kenapa dia disini?"

"Light... Aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu. Mungkin Ryuuzaki tidak pernah membicarakannya."

Light masih merasa shock, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di saat ia bisa berjumpa dengan pemuda yang ia sayangi setelah sekian lama, pemuda itu malah terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit dan Watari mengatakan pemuda itu anaknya.

Light masih bingung, ia tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa sakit di hatinya. Jantungnya bagai ditusuk jarum ketika Watari mengatakan Ryuuzaki sudah meninggal.

"Sebenarnya... aku tahu Ryuuzaki sering sekali kabur dari rumah sakit untuk menemuimu. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan bertindak begitu. Maka dari itu, aku marah padanya dan melarangnya bertemu denganmu, apalagi kondisinya sudah sangat buruk." jelas Watari.

"Memangnya... dia sakit?" tanya Light.

"Dia sakit parah. Sudah sejak kecil seperti itu."

Light merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Tidak seharusnya ia menemui pemuda itu, tidak seharusnya mereka saling berkirim surat dan tidak seharusnya ia mencintai pemuda itu. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan...

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" gumam Light dengan suara bergetar.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa ia harus kehilangan pemuda yang ia cintai untuk selamanya. Ia mengira pemuda itu pergi jauh untuk sementara, tapi jika pergi selamanya Light tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kumohon, kau harus menerima ini Light." ujar Watari.

"Tidak... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" jerit Light. Ia langsung saja mendekati tubuh kaku Ryuuzaki dan memeluknya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan yang tersisa disana, tapi yang ada hanya dingin.

Watari terdiam melihat Light yang seperti ini. Ia melirik ke arah Light, wajahnya penuh air mata. Ia menangis untuk Ryuuzaki? Sepenting itukah keberadaan Ryuuzaki untuknya? Light adalah orang pertama yang menangis untuk Ryuuzaki.

"Akhirnya... aku bisa mengetahui namamu. Tapi, kenapa... kau harus pergi dariku, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light sambil terisak.

'Kupikir ia ingin melihat Ryuuzaki sebelum tidak bisa untuk selamanya.' batin Watari.

"Apakah... Tuhan mempermainkan kita?"

"Light..." panggil Watari.

"Iya?"

"Kau... sangat menyayangi Ryuuzaki?"

"Sangat..."

Watari terdiam saja melihat Light menangisi Ryuuzaki sambil memeluknya. Ia membiarkan Light menumpahkan semua kesedihannya hari ini. Biarkan ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Ano, Tuan Watari..." gumam Light.

"Iya?" tanya Watari.

"Aku ingin... hari ini menjadi hari eksekusi mati bagiku."

"Eh? Masih ada beberapa bulan masa hukumanmu kan?"

"Aku ingin sekarang... Tidak ada artinya aku hidup tapi Ryuuzaki tidak ada di sisiku. Tidak ada artinya lagi..."

Watari terkejut mendengar ucapan Light itu, ia tidak menyangka Light akan berpikir sampai seperti itu. Meminta hukuman mati dipercepat hanya karena Ryuuzaki sudah meninggal. Sebegitu besarnya cinta mereka berdua?

"Tapi..." gumam Watari.

"Kumohon, Tuan Watari." ujar Light.

Watari hanya menghela nafas saja, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk mencegah tindakan Light. Tapi Light sudah dewasa, ia sudah bisa menentukan keinginannya sendiri. Mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya.

"Baiklah... Kau siap hari ini?"

"Siap."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah mereka dari rumah sakit itu, Watari mengajak Light ke ruang eksekusi. Beberapa sipir lain datang ke sana. Mereka sempat terkejut atas perubahan waktu eksekusi untuk Light. Tapi karena ini keinginan Light, ya mau apa lagi.<p>

Light duduk di sebuah kursi, di hadapannya ada satu orang yang sedang memegang pistol. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini. Ia akan segera menyusul Ryuuzaki.

Sedangkan Ronald menatap wajah Light dengan senang. Ia bahagia akhirnya waktu eksekusi Light tiba. Ia hanya tertawa saja, sedangkan beberapa sipir lain memandangnya bingung.

"Hahaha... Akhirnya waktumu habis, Light!" ujar Ronald bagai maniak.

Light tidak menghiraukannya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Ronald yang sudah menyiksanya dan mebuat hidupnya berantakan. Sedangkan Watari, ia terlihat kesal dengan tindakan Ronald. Ia baru diberitahu oleh Thomas kalau Ronald suka sekali menyiksa Light.

"Ronald, kau jangan asal bicara." ujar Watari.

"Tapi, Tuan Watari. Kalau Anda melihatnya, entah kenapa emosi Anda akan tersulut. Dia ini manusia yang sama sekali tidak-" belum sempat Ronald menyelesaikan ucapannya itu. Ia langsung ambruk. Beberapa sipir yang lain terkejut.

"Yang berhak menilai buruk tidaknya seseorang itu Tuhan, Ronald." ujar Watari yang sudah mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Ronald. Ronald suadh jatuh tersungkur karena terkena tembakan di kepalanya.

Watari berjalan ke arah Light, Light memperhatikan wajah Watari dengan damai. Seolah-olah seperti tanpa adanya penyesalan.

"Kau yakin, Light?" tanya Watari memastikan.

"Aku sangat yakin..." gumam Light pelan. "Karena entah dimana, aku akan menemuinya."

Watari sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Ligtht. Sekarang ia tahu Light sangat mencintai Ryuuzaki, demikian sebaliknya. Tapi karena cinta mereka tidak wajar Watari tidak menyetujuinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal." gumam Watari.

"Tidak."

Light perlahan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak takut akan kematian yang akan menimpanya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ryuuzaki, pemuda yang sangat berarti untuknya telah pergi dan ia akan menyusulnya.

Ryuuzaki adalah cahaya bagi hidup Light yang kelam. Dialah arti kehidupan bagi Light, alasannya untuk bertahan. Dialah segalanya bagi Light, dan Light akan mengorbankan apapun deminya.

Karena Light yakin, ia selalu memiliki Ryuuzaki dalam hidupnya. Senyuman manis Ryuuzaki tidak akan pernah Light lupakan hingga mati. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Semua bagian dari Ryuuzaki sangat berarti bagi Light.

Mereka tidak bisa bersama karena kondisi mereka berdua yang berbeda. Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang salah, tapi masih terasa indah. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti hidup Light perlahan pergi karena kedatangan Ryuuzaki.

Light yakin ia bisa bersama dengan Ryuuzaki, entah di kehidupan berikutnya atau apa. Ia ingin sekali bisa memeluknya dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, semuanya hanya tinggal angan belaka.

Tapi, tidak salah kalau Light memiliki perasaan itu. Perlahan-lahan Ryuuzaki sudah pergi ke dunia sana, menuju kegelapan yang tidak bisa Light jangkau. Tapi Light akan menyusulnya. Kegelapan yang memisahkan mereka, tapi kegelapan juga yang akan menyatukan mereka.

"Selamat tinggal." ujar Watari sambil menembak kepala Light dengan pistol yang ia pegang.

Tubuh Light langsung tersungkur, tapi Watari bisa melihat dari wajah Light. Wajahnya seolah tidak menunjukkan rasa penyesalan, malah terlihat sedikit senyum di sana. Apakah ia benar-benar yakin akan bertemu dengan Ryuuzaki nanti? Watari masih tidak habis pikir dengan mereka berdua.

"Ingatan tentang kalian... akan terkubur seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi, mungkin cinta kalian akan abadi." gumam Watari.

Perlahan Watari berjalan mendekati Light, ia menutup mata Light yang masih terbuka. Tapi ia yakin ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan disana bersama dengan anaknya. Selamat jalan, para pemuda yang cintanya tidak bisa bersama.

Ingatan mungkin akan terkubur dan terlupakan, tapi cinta yang abadi akan selalu bersemi untuk selamanya. Termasuk cinta Light pada Ryuuzaki seorang, cinta yang sangat tulus itu.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya kelar juga...

Gimana menurut teman-teman? Mungkin tidak ada happy ending atau bagaimana dalam fic ini. Setidaknya aku sudah usaha untuk menamatkan fic ini.

Ditunggu review-nya...^^


End file.
